Love is War
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Kenapa kau tega mengkhianatiku, Ran?" "Karena Aizen lebih semok darimu, Gin." [GinRan. Oneshot. A little bit absurd. RnR?]


**Love is War**

* * *

**created by**: Fayiyong

#

**disclaimer**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I own this fic.

#

**A/N**: Requested by my beloved Lenacchi. Katanya dia mau Gin tapi humor. Semoga Haha dan para _reader _suka—maaf kalau ini nggak selucu beberapa fic humor saya sebelumnya. ENJOY!

* * *

**Love is War**

* * *

Itu malam yang cerah—di mana bulan bersinar lebih terang dari senter dan angin bertiup lebih kencang dari kipas angin murahan yang Gin beli sebulan lalu. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit laksana ketombe di rambut Tousen. Cuaca yang tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak panas membuat malam ini cukup diminati para pasangan yang sedang digoda setan untuk mojok berduaan—baik yang hanya ngobrol akrab, peluk-pelukan, atau bahkan membuat anak.

Tapi tidak dengan tokoh utama kita—Gin.

Malam ini, bahkan setan sekalipun prihatin melihat kondisinya.

Gin memang bukan terlahir dari keluarga makmur, karena itu sejak dulu tubuhnya selalu kurus kering bagaikan ikan asin dijemur. Untungnya, meski tidak punya uang untuk beli susu, ia masih dapat tumbuh dengan tinggi yang membanggakan—meskipun hasilnya dia malah terlihat makin kerempeng. Belum lagi kebiasaannya nyengir itu; cengiran lebar yang menampakkan deretan giginya kadang membuat orang ilfil. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah matanya—mata sipit yang sulit terbuka itu sering membuatnya jadi tersangka bintitan! Itulah mengapa orang terkadang takut…

… kecuali Rangiku.

Ah, Rangiku. Gin jadi teringat lagi akan teman sejak kecil yang merangkap jadi pacar, ibu, adik, kakak, sepupu, kerabat jauh, suporter, _babysitter_, dan juga pelengkap derita bagi Gin.

Berbeda dengannya yang kurus kering dan kelihatan banget miskinnya; Rangiku terlihat bak nona-nona kaya bergelimang harta. Gimana enggak? Rambut oranye emasnya tergerai panjang bergelombang bagaikan ombak yang terbuat dari emas, kulitnya putih bersih licin selicin kulit lumba-lumba, wajahnya lebih keren dari _Barbie_yang suka ditampilkan di film-film horor, dan bodinya… alamak! Semua cowok pasti bakal mikir Gin jongosnya Rangiku kalau mereka jalan bareng.

Gin mengelus dadanya dengan hampa. _'Ran, Ran… mangkal di mana kamu sekarang, Nak?'_batinnya.

Eh, salah dialog.

_'Ran, Ran… Di mana dirimu, sekarang?' _batin Gin nelangsa.

Gin melirik kalender di sudut ruangan. Kalender itu didapatnya dari Tousen—kita sudah menyinggung nama ini di awal. Tousen adalah _salesman _handal yang kerap menjual obat hama atau kalender tahunan. Gin mendapat gratis satu buah kalender—bukan kalender bagus, hanya kalender bergambar gadis-gadis minim pakaian di setiap halamannya.

Kembali ke cerita. Ini bukan fiksi _hentai_.

Gin menghitung tanggal dan kembali menghela napas. Sudah genap seminggu Ran pergi dari rumah—eh, bedeng… eh, gubuk Gin. Sekarang wanita itu sepertinya sudah hidup bahagia bersama pacar barunya.

Gin ngos-ngosan sendiri membayangkan Rangiku pacaran dengan cowok lain.

Ya. Kalau saja Rangiku tidak bertemu dia. Kalau saja Gin tidak mempertemukan mereka!

Rubah perak cacingan itu menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah.

Kejadian tragis itu masih membekas di benaknya.

* * *

[_Flashback_]

Saat itu hujan salju. Gin berdiri tegak di tengah terpaan cuaca yang ekstrim, wajahnya antara meminta penjelasan sekaligus sok _cool_. Padahal, boro-boro _cool_, yang ada dia kedinginan—_cold_! Yah, maafkan saja kemampuan bahasa asingnya yang pas-pasan.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, Ran?" Gin sukses menjiplak dialog sebuah sinetron abal yang selalu Rangiku tonton setiap malam—judulnya 'Hollow yang Ditukar'.

Rangiku yang paham kalau Gin ternyata plagiator, membalas dengan ikut menjiplak juga. "Kau yang tega menyakitiku, Gin." Ini dari sinetron kacangan bernama 'Cinta Orihime' _season _8.

Gin maju selangkah, lalu mundur lagi. Di depannya jalanan, kalau maju sebelum lampu merah, bisa mati kegiles dia.

Pinter juga tuh orang.

"Katakan, Ran. Katakan sejujurnya padaku," pinta Gin. Nah, ini orisinil. Baru kepikiran dia.

Rangiku masih nggak _ngeh_. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Dan dia masih setia menjadi plagiator. Korban kali ini adalah film layar lebar bernama 'Laskar Shinigami' yang oplahnya luar biasa. GinRan bisa nonton di bioskop berkat dua tiket yang terjatuh di trotoar waktu itu.

"_Pirating is a crime_, Ran. Ayo, _be honest_." Namanya Jepang abis—Gin Ichimaru—dan dia sok-sokan pake English. Kok malah melestarikan budaya luar sih, Bang.

Rangiku nyerah. "Oke."

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, Ran?" Gin mengulang. Balik ke awal. Ya sama juga bohong, ini mah ngulang ngejiplak lagi.

"Karena Aizen lebih semok darimu, Gin."

SIIIIINGGG…

"Semok? Semok apanya?" Gin tidak terima. Suaranya mulai bernada menuntut.

Rangiku menghela napas. "Aku capek kalau harus meluk tulang-belulang lagi. Kalau kau kupeluk, tulang rusukmu nusuk dadaku. Kalau aku kaupangku, pantatku yang sakit."

Hening.

Gin mencoba tegar. Sepertinya dia fans Rossa.

Maka, Rangiku berbalik. "Aku akan kembali nanti. Percayalah."

"Kapan? Saat aku mati?"

"Saat kau dimakamkan. _Sayonara_, mantan majikan."

[_flashback ends_]

* * *

Jadi, begitulah. Saat ini Gin tengah menamai dirinya bosan—jomblo nyiksa batin. Maksa memang, tapi itulah dia. Nggak seru kalau nggak maksa.

_Anyway_, tiba-tiba pintu gubuk gembelnya diketuk. Gin mencoba memasang telinganya, takut-takut salah denger—biasanya itu angin, jadi dia nggak mau berharap lebih, takut kena PHP.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Gin masih mengira itu angin.

_Dok… dok… dok…_

Anginnya pasti bawa temen, jadi ngetuknya agak kencang.

_Jdok! Jdok! Jdok!_

Halah, pasti ada acara syuting FTV. Paling rumahnya di- _shoot_ karena disangka rumah hantu atau nggak berpenghuni. Paling sebentar lagi ada yang teriak '_cut_' terus hening lagi. Atau malah pas dia buka pintu, ada perempuan nangis-nangis yang mengaku kalau dirinya ditukar.

_BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG!_

"Gin! Giiiiiinnn! Gin! Gin, buka pintunya!"

Akhirnya, Gin malah takut. Pastilah itu teriakan Bu Yoruichi, ibu kosnya. Tunggu—Gin, kan, nggak ngekos, kenapa ada peran ibu-ibu itu? Ah, biarlah. Nggak penting juga siapa dia.

Intinya, Gin malah nyelimutin badan gepengnya itu pakai sarung kotak-kotak yang merupakan mas kawin sirih dari Rangiku. Batinnya acakadul; terserahlah apa Bu Yoruichi mau mendobrak masuk atau langsung membakar gubuknya tanpa belas kasihan. Terserah! Toh, hidup lama juga bakal sengsara karena nggak ada Ran. Terserah! Sebodo!

Gin mulai kesetanan sendiri dalam batin.

"Gin! Gin! Hei, aku tahu kau di dalam! Buka!"

"Nggak ada orang!" Gin keceplosan. Ukh. Sudahlah, kepalang basah.

"Ichimaru! Ichimaru, bukalah! Ini darurat!"

Tunggu... Suara maskulin yang mendayu-dayu itu…

… Tousen-_san_!

Gin bangkit dengan segera dan membuka pintu rumah setelah melakukan aksi gedubrakan luar biasa. Beberapa benda ikut terjatuh dan Gin sibuk bersalto menghindari amukan mendadak benda-benda gubuknya itu.

"Gin! Buka!"

"Ichimaru!"

Nahloh, yang di luar makin berisik. Gin mengelus dada, lalu memutar engsel pintu. Zaman sekarang memang perlu banyak bersabar.

Tampaklah dua wajah yang sama-sama gosong—eh, eksotis, maksudnya. Yang satu karena kebanyakan jalan-jalan buat nagih duit kosan, yang satu kebanyakan kebakar matahari pas nawarin barang dagangan. Bedanya, satu kepala tanpa benjol, dan kepala yang berketombe punya benjol.

Mengerikan.

Yoruichi yang pertama ngebentak, "Lama amat, sih! Rumah segede biji salak aja lambat! Memangnya nggak kedengeran?"

Zaman sekarang hinaan dan makian banyak bertebaran, apalagi kalau sudah kesetanan. Tapi Gin tetap sabar. Dia mencoba meniru Mahatma Gandhi, salah seorang tokoh penyabar yang waktu itu ada di artikel yang dipungut Rangiku di jalanan.

Ah, Rangiku lagi, Rangiku lagi.

"Maaf," Gin menjawab lemah karena belum makan.

"Sudahlah," Tousen angkat suara. "Ichimaru, sekarang Rangiku ada di rumah Yoruichi-_san_. Beliau memanggilku ketika aku tak sengaja melintas di pekarangannya untuk mengambil rambutannya"—sekarang terungkaplah misteri benjol itu—"sepertinya Rangiku sedang kesusahan."

Cling! Gin langsung _henshin_. Beginilah yang namanya cinta, mau miskin atau kaya, semua pasti berubah lemah dan berlebihan.

"Kesusahan?" Gin mengulang dengan suara bergetar. Entah efek kelaparan atau memang khawatir berlebihan, tapi dia memang tampak OOC.

Yoruichi mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke rumahku. Kasihan dia. Hanya kau yang bisa mengembalikan segalanya." Gin malah curiga kalau-kalau Rangiku sudah berbadan dua—semoga dia berbadan tiga, karena dua anak lebih baik, kata pencetus program KB.

Ketika Yoruichi dan Tousen berbalik untuk berjalan, Gin buru-buru kembali masuk ke dalam gubuknya. Hal ini menyulut api amarah Yoruichi. "Kau kenapa masuk lagi?! Kita harus cepat!"

Ragu-ragu, Gin berbalik. Mulutnya megap-megap, ngomong-nggak, ngomong-nggak. Karena nggak tahan, Yoruichi ngebentak lagi, "Ngomong yang jelas!"

"Hentikan!" Tousen menengahi, merasa kece setelah berteriak tegas. "Lihat dia! Dia hanya memakai sarung, Bu Yoru!"

Mata kuning Bu Yoruichi beralih ke benda motif kotak-kotak yang menyelimuti Gin, lalu ia mendesah, "Cepat ganti pakaian."

Gin mengangguk, berbalik masuk ke dalam gubuk.

"Gin!" Bu Yoruichi teriak lagi. "Kalau sudah ganti baju, lebih baik kau cuci sarung busuk itu! Sepertinya sudah banyak kerak di sana—kau bukan mau jualan kerak telor, kan?"

#

#

#

Ternyata Tousen dan Bu Yoruichi nggak bohong—pelajaran buat Gin: jangan menilai orang dari luar. Kata siapa yang penampilannya jel—ah, kurang menarik—tidak bisa dipercaya? Buktinya, semua setan juga perawakannya nista, tapi orang masih percaya bisa kaya kalau memuja mereka.

Kembali ke Gin.

Rangiku duduk layu di atas sofa sobek-sobek punya Bu Yoru. Wajahnya dibasahi airmata sekaligus ingus. Kalau ditambah iler, hasilnya bakal terlalu absurd.

Gin mendekatinya. "Ran." Lalu dia berusaha memeluk wanita itu.

Rangiku menepis lengan Gin yang sekurus gagang sapu. "Jangan sentuh aku."

Gin tercekat.

Selanjutnya, Rangiku nangis lagi. Sesenggukan. Heboh. "Gin… Gin… _huuuuu_…"

Gin diam, nggak tahu harus apa. Kalau berusaha meluk, takut ditepis lagi. Kalau cuma ngeliatin, ngeri Tousen ngeduluin.

Tiba-tiba tangan Rangiku narik kaos oblong Gin semena-mena, terus mereka berpelukan. Kayaknya Rangiku nggak peduli lagi soal sakitnya kena tusuk tulang-tulang Gin.

"Maafin aku, Gin!" Rangiku teriak. Jelas benar dia sedang galau. "Maafin aku yang sudah meninggalkanmu, Gin!"

Tiba-tiba, Gin teringat lakon salah satu aktor kawakan favoritnya, Ulquiorra Pattinson, dalam film unggulannya bersama lawan main sekaligus kekasihnya, Kristen Inoue. Jadi, dengan pedenya, Gin mencoba menyuarakan sebuah dialog, "Sekarang suhu tubuh kita sama."

Lah. Rangiku diam. Kenapa nyambung ke situ? "Gin… kau baik-baik saja?"

Gin tersenyum. Senyum ularnya seperti biasa. Senyum yang membuat Bu Yoruichi mengernyit sebal dan membuat Tousen tersipu merah.

Rangiku melanjutkan. "Gin, maukah mendengarkan penjelasanku?"

Gin mengangguk.

"Aku dibujuk Aizen untuk… untuk jadi penyanyi dangdut, Gin!" Rangiku kalap. "Kupikir… kalau jadi penyanyi, aku bisa merubah hidup kita, Gin, tapi dia menipuku! Aku… aku dihina karena tidak mau suntik silikon, Gin. Aizen bilang pamorku akan kalah oleh… oleh pendatang baru yang namanya _Lady_ Hikifune!"

Gin merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi di mana? Ah, ya. Di kalender _hentai _yang diberi gratisan oleh Tousen.

"Aku sedih, Gin!" Rangiku meraung untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku malu padamu. Padahal kita sudah merencanakan masa depan bersama…"

Gin menggeleng, menengadahkan wajah cantik Rangiku. "Tidak apa-apa, Ran. Yang penting kita kembali bersama. Semua dosamu telah kumaafkan." Wah, kece juga omongannya.

Mata Rangiku berkaca-kaca. "Sungguh? Demi apa?"

"Demikian."

"Aku sayang kau, Gin! Ternyata tulang memang lebih seksi daripada daging!" Terjadilah _bear-hug_.

Gin balas memeluk wanita itu.

Selesai.

Bu Yoruichi langsung _standing applause_, sementara Tousen berlinang airmata.

Hikmahnya, pemirsa, adalah untuk setia pada pasangan Anda dengan menerima mereka apa adanya.

* * *

Oke, ini _absurd_ banget. Plot amburadul, diksi antah-berantah. Haha, gomenne. **Review**?


End file.
